


The air was sweet that night

by weekendgothgirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: Rebekah finds herself bored but thankfully not alone...





	The air was sweet that night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the utterly amazing agirlnamedtruth. She’s provided prompts, support and editing skills in order to get me back into writing. I couldn’t do it without you <3

Leaning back in her chair, Rebekah sighs. The night is heavy, close and muggy and filled with the scent of jasmine. Usually she would be enjoying it with the locals and some wine and hunting but not tonight. Tonight, she has to stay inside; yet again her brothers have annoyed a local with some power. Elijah is hoping to smooth it over and knowing him, he’ll probably succeed.

Stroking over her dress, she smiles, noticing Kol. “I thought you were with our brothers, a show of strength?”

He steps closer with a grin and shrugs. “Apparently they thought I’d be a hindrance. Especially with the way his daughters look at me.”

Rebekah grins back, a twin of his as she gestures him to her. “So, we’re all alone in the house for the foreseeable future?”

Smiling wider, she watches as he drops to his knees before her. His hands slide up her legs, pushing her dress up with each movement and she settles back in the chair, legs widening for him. At mid-thigh, he stops pushing her dress up and she cards her fingers in his hair, gently tugging in permission.

Leaning forward, he buries his head under her dress and nuzzles at her cunt, breathing in her scent for a moment before licking her open. Gasping lightly, Rebekah closes her eyes and tightens her fingers in his hair as he presses closer, his tongue licking through her until he closes his mouth around her clit and sucks. Her hips buck and she moans, pleasure rising as they lose themselves in each other. Rebekah tugs at his hair, wrapping her legs around him as she gets close. Her thighs shake as she comes with a moan of his name.

Slowly, she unwraps her legs from around him as she enjoys her aftershocks, smiling as he pulls back with a shiny face and a butter wouldn’t melt smile.

“Time for another, brother?”


End file.
